


Hands Down

by Flavortext



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, fig just wants to be held and fly around with her bird gf, just softness, which is valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Dinner goes about as Fig would expect. The food is delicious, Garthy is pleasant and she pries some good blackmail material about Ayda as a kid from them to Ayda’s dismay. They avoid falling too deeply into an uncomfortable silence, save for a few moments when Garthy slips into a story about their childhood, but Ayda never signals to either of them that she needs a break, and they’d picked the quietest corner of the bar on a not too busy night. They leave after the rain has let up, full and a bit fuzzy from the ambient smoke. Ayda’s nails scratch gently against Fig’s palm as they walk through the city again.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Hands Down

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this fandom and also my first time like, writing anything in over two months so .. SORRY it's not my best work but I hope you enjoy!! These two have stolen my heart <3 (and each others)

Fig isn’t even pretending to read anymore. She’s sitting at a smooth desk in the dome of the Compass Points library, the rain pattering off the roof while Ayda flitters around her telescope, cleaning the giant contraption with love and care. A few pirates are sheltering from the rain, milling around with their wet squeaky boots, but no one bothers her. She likes to think the regulars know who she is, at this point. 

Ayda introduces her as her  _ paramour  _ at every given opportunity, and they usually look at her blankly while Fig’s stomach does a little excited flip. She’s never going to get over it, she thinks. Her eyes follow Ayda’s fiery glow, getting brighter as the meek sunlight fades behind the growing storm. Ayda is engrossed in her task- has been nearly since Fig arrived this morning, tumbling out of the little closet Augefort’s key unlocked and immediately into her girlfriend's arms. She liked that Ayda was always perfectly on time, knew exactly how long it would take for her to pack after Adaine sent a message that she was on her way, and thus was always just striding up as Fig emerged. At least- Fig hoped that was the case. She’d feel a little sad if Ayda just paced the hallway all morning. 

Fig blinks, having lost track of Ayda in her musings. She turns around and is immediately greeted with bright eyes. 

“I am finished,” Ayda says brightly, setting her little can of varnish down on the desk Fig is seated on top of. If she minds that Fig refuses to use the perfectly acceptable chair she doesn’t let it on, leaning against Fig’s knees. Fig smiles lost in her eyes. 

“Sweet,” Fig stammers a little, reflexively reaching up to touch her hair back. Ayda’s hand catches her’s halfway, knocking it away and doing the job for her. Fig feels herself blush. 

“You said dinner at Garthy’s, right?” Fig asks, trying to mask how hard her heart is beating from just that. Ayda’s eyes flash as she smiles. 

“Yes, if you’re up for it.” Ayda rocks back on her heels slightly, and Fig nods. 

“Of course, are you?” Fig asks, catching Ayda’s hand as she slips off the desk. Ayda shrugs. 

“Guardian- Garthy is a good friend. I can deal with the awkwardness.” She turns her hand in Fig’s so their fingers interlock. Fig squeezes her hand a little, and they walk through the rows of books and out into the rain. 

Fig giggles as the droplets sizzle in Ayda’s hair and breaks their hand-holding to shrug off her leather jacket. She’s a full foot shorter than Ayda at best, and can’t hold it up over Ayda’s head, but Ayda takes it with another warm smile and holds it up herself, while Fig tucks herself into Ayda’s side and tries to not get distracted by the warm wings that brush her back as they make their way through the city. 

Dinner goes about as Fig would expect. The food is delicious, Garthy is pleasant and she pries some good blackmail material about Ayda as a kid from them to Ayda’s dismay. They avoid falling too deeply into an uncomfortable silence, save for a few moments when Garthy slips into a story about  _ their _ childhood, but Ayda never signals to either of them that she needs a break, and they’d picked the quietest corner of the bar on a not too busy night. They leave after the rain has let up, full and a bit fuzzy from the ambient smoke. Ayda’s nails scratch gently against Fig’s palm as they walk through the city again. 

The Compass Points is dim when they return, but the door opens with Ayda’s keys. Fig can’t help but stifle a yawn as Ayda leads her through the dark halls. They reach the dome and Ayda waves a hand, illuminating a handful of lanterns left around the room. Fig admires the main source of light in the room instead. 

“When you stare like that, that’s good,” Ayda says, turning back around to Fig. Fig grins. 

“You’re beautiful, I can’t help it.” She says, proud of the way Ayda’s hair and eyes flicker brighter. 

“I- thank you. You are too. Very beautiful.” Ayda shuffles her wings, rubbing the back of her neck. Fig steps forward and leans her head against Ayda’s chest. 

“Can we go back to the manor tomorrow? I’m sleepy.” She asks sweetly, knowing Ayda won’t protest. A sturdy arm wraps around her waist, wings arcing up around her in a bright soft cocoon. 

“You should just get a hammock bed if you like the perch so much,” Ayda says, one hand gently running over the ridges of Fig’s horn. Fig giggles. 

“I guess I could, I’m not under the piano anymore.” Fig sighs, content in the heat that surrounds her. They’d moved her bedroom officially months ago, after the first time Ayda slept over and nearly panicked when the room had flipped over with them inside. But she  _ does _ spend the night here nearly as often as Ayda comes to visit her, though it’s not as much for the swinging perch lined with pillows that Ayda sleeps in as much as it’s for, well, this. Fig loops her arms around Ayda’s neck, leaning even closer to her, and the wings around them withdraw. Ayda gives a little grunt as she repositions, scooping Fig up in a bridal carry and taking to the air with a firm beat of her wings. Every time they fly together Fig’s mind flashes back- to the dark forest, the tingle of Ayda’s invisibility spell on her skin, the sounds of her friend’s party retreating as they alighted on the wall. The way Ayda’s skin had burned where they were pressed together but not from  _ heat _ , just... warmth that Fig’s soul wanted nothing more than to get closer too. And then, of course, everything that followed those moments. 

Ayda makes it to her perch with a few beats of her wings, landing softly, the whole perch swinging lightly under them. Fig lets herself be set down amongst the piles of pillows, sprawling out as Ayda shakes out her wings. Fig kicks off her boots before they get the blankets too dirty, and Ayda takes them and flies off to put them by a fireplace to dry out, then returns, dropping down fully on top of Fig in a tangle of feathers. Fig laughs, the breath knocked out of her. 

“Thank you for coming to dinner,” Ayda says into the pillows, not budging from her position crushing Fig. Fig squirms until she can breathe properly before answering. 

“I enjoyed it, honestly,” Fig says, meaning it. Ayda tilts her head to the side and smiles at her. 

“Garthy likes you. They think I should move in with you after you finish senior year.” Ayda says. Fig blinks. 

“Oh,” She sits up a little on her elbows. Ayda’s face falls a little. 

“If you don’t want to, that is fine, of course. Was that a mistake to say?” She asks, hands curling at her sides. Fig reaches out and snatches one of them, rubbing circles over Ayda’s knuckles. 

“Not at all, it just surprised me. It- I would love that. I have a tour planned, but after that- I would love to live with you.” Fig says earnestly. Ayda relaxes a little. “Would you keep this place?” Fig asks softly. Ayda blinks and looks around. 

“I might shrink it, bring it with me. I’d miss Garthy, but... there’s not much here for me besides the books. Those can be moved. I want to be where  _ you _ are.” Ayda squeezes Fig’s hand, breathing a sigh of relief. Fig gulps. 

“Then we’ll find a place. I can probably cover the rent.” 

“I will get a job!” Ayda says, surprising Fig with her determination. 

“Okay!” Fig laughs as Ayda grins at her. “There’s plenty of libraries in town.” Ayda nods and smiles- one of the first things they’d done after that first spring break was show Ayda everything about Solace, and the libraries had been her favorite. Being able to search any book on a crystal and then go find it had taken up most of their day, and Fig had loved every second of the excitement on Ayda’s face. 

“I love you,” Ayda says softly, reaching out to touch Figs cheek. Fig lets out a little breath and lays back down, side by side with Ayda again now, their legs tangled in blankets. The perch rocks back and forth slightly. 

“I love you too,” Fig responds, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ayda’s mouth. Ayda smiles and turns her head into it, wings gently shifting to encircle them both in fiery light. 


End file.
